Pechka ~Light My Heart~
Pechka ~Light My Heart~ (ペチカ～ココロ灯して～ Печка ~Kokoro tomoshite~) is the second image song for the character Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji=白鳥の湖も凍る 寒さにも　耐えてきた僕 ひまわりの咲く丘もあるよ ツンデレ地帯なんて呼ばれるけど (「ツンドラだ~」) キャラがたつ性格じゃないし なぞだらけって怖がられちゃう コサックダンスって有名だよね 手を出さないまま蹴飛ばせちゃうんだ いじめっこ　うしろからボコボコボコリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ　ココロ灯して おっとウォトカ　ポッケからポロリン ぺぺぺぺペチカ　ボルシチ乗せて もっとウォトカ　みんなでララララライのライ 楽しいな笑顔でおしゃべり あつあつのピロシキあげるよ 仲間みたい　あれ？違うのかな ソリでヤッホー雪の中　コロコロコロリン 憧れは南の島だよ 伝えたいんだ素直な気持ち 仲良くなれない子はいらない ロシアには譲歩なんてサービスないし 呪われた椅子だってバラバラバラリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ　夢を照らして 今もバルト　僕を好きかな べべベラルーシ　そばにこないで そっとウォトカ　涙もナナナナナイのナイ 人力で土も運ぶんだ 原始以下なのわかってるけど 手作りだって得意なんだ マトリョーシカしか知られてないけど おうちだって個性的クレクレクレムリン ぺぺぺ　ぺぺぺぺペチカ　お日様みたい おっと火の粉　燃えすぎてひゅるる じゃじゃじゃ今こそ蛇口開けよう おっかしいな　水がぜんぜんでない ぺぺぺぺペチカ　ココロ灯して おっとマフラー　風邪ひいちゃうから ぺぺぺぺペチカ　ボルシチ乗せて もっとウォトカ　みんなでララララライのライ 怖がらないで　怖がらないで おそロシア |-| Romaji="Hiroi kara, 'chikyuu no arukikata' dake jya wakan'nai yo ne? Tsumetai nante omowanaide! Boku wo chotto dake shoukai suru kara..." ROSHIAAA~ Hakuchou no mizuumi mo kooru Samusa ni mo taete kita boku Himawari no saku oka mo aru yo Tsundere chitai nante yobareru kedo (Tsundora daa~) Kyara ga tatsu seikaku jya nai shi Nazo darake tte kowagararechau KOSAKKU DANSU tte yuumei da yo ne (yo ne?) Te wo dasanai mama ketobasechau nda Ijimekko ushiro kara boko-boko-bokorin (rin♪) PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite (yah!) Otto VOTOKA pokke kara pororin (nn?) PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHE nosete (achi!) Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai Tanoshii na egao de oshaberi Atsuatsu no PIROSHIKI ageru yo Nakama mitai - are? Chigau no kana Sori de yahoo yuki no naka koro-koro-kororin (ufu♪) Akogare wa minami no shima da yo Tsutaetai'nda sunao na kimochi Nakayoku narenai ko wa iranai (yo ne?) ROSHIA ni wa jouho nante saabisu nai shi Norowareta isu datte bara-bara-bararin (rin♪) PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA yume wo terashite (wah~) Ima mo BARUTO boku wo suki kana (ne!) BE-BE-BERARUSHI soba ni konai de (kaetteeeee!!) Sotto VOTOKA namida mo na-na-na-na-nai no nai "Boku wa zutto hitori bocchi datta kara, minna de waiwai shitainda~... Demo, shumi wa bunkatsu da yo! Dou inochigoi suru ka toka souzou suru to waraechau shi ne!~" Jinriki de tsuchi mo hakobu nda Genshi ika na no wakatteru kedo Tedzukuri datte tokui nanda (un!) MATORYOSHIKA shika shirarete nai kedo Ouchi datte koseiteki KURE-KURE-KUREMURIN (rin!) PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA ohisama mitai (aha!) Otto hinoko moe sugite hyururu (oya?) Ja-Ja-Ja ima koso jaguchi akeyou (are?) Okkashii na mizu ga zenzen denai PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA kokoro tomoshite Otto mafuraa kaze hiichau kara (hyaa!) PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA BORUSHICHI nosete (achi!) Motto VOTOKA minna de ra-ra-ra-ra-rai no rai Kowagaranaide kowagaranaide Oso ROSHIA-A-A-A-A ROSHIAAA~ |-| English="I'm really large, so even if you read a guidebook you won't understand it, right? Don't think I'm cold! I'll give you a little introduction..." RUUUUUSSIIIAAAAAAAA~ Swan Lake has also frozen over I've endured the cold, too There’s a hill where sunflowers grow, too The region is called “tsundere”, but... (England: "It’s a 'tundra'!") My personality isn’t always apparent “Full of mysteries,” they say, and get scared The Cossack Dance is pretty famous, right? Without using their hands, they can kick pretty hard From behind, be-be-beat up all the bullies Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart Whoops! My vodka fell from my pocket Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai It’s really fun, chatting with a smile I’ll give you some piping hot pirozhki We’re like comrades – huh? I wonder if I’m wrong… On a sled shouting, “Yahoo!” ro-ro-rolling in the snow My admiration lies in the southern islands I wish I could send my honest feelings We don’t want children that can’t play nice There’s no such service as “compromise” in Russia Even the cursed chair gets blo-blo-blown into bits Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light up my dreams I wonder if the Baltics still like me? Be-Be-Belarus, don’t come over here (Go awaaaay!) Quietly, with no-no-no-no-no vodka or tears "I've always been alone, so I wanted to get rowdy with everyone. But my hobby is partitioning! I'm looking forward to imaging how everyone's going to beg for their lives~ ♥" Carrying soil with just manpower Even though I know we’re below primal technology I'm proud of even handmade things Though I can’t make anything but Matryoshka My house is unique, Kre-Kre-Kre-Kremlin Pe-pe-pe pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, it’s like the sun Oops, the sparks are burning too much, crackle crackle Then-then-then now, let’s open the faucet Hum, that’s strange, water won’t come out at all! Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, light my heart Oops, I need my scarf, or I’ll catch a cold Pe-pe-pe-pe-pechka, put some borscht on it More vodka, everyone sings la-la-la-la-lai la lai Don’t be afraid of, don’t be afraid of The frightening Russia-a-a-a-a! RUUUUUSSIIIAAAAAAAA~ |-| Russian="Я просто большой, поэтому даже если вы прочитаете Книгу обо мне, вы меня правда не поймёте." "Не думайте, что я холодный! Я введу вас в круг событий..." РОССИЯ~ Лебединое озеро целиком замёрзло Мне тоже уже холодно, но я терплю А есть холм, на котором растут подсолнухи! Это место называют «цундир», но Это Тундра~ Мой характер не замечают "Полон тайн" говорят и пугаются Казакский танец известен, да? Не изпользуя рук, они могут сильно бить ногами Давайте, нададим этим хулиганам! (Вот вам!) Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей моё сердце! (Ага!) Упс! Водка из кармана выпала Пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, поставьте на неё борщ! (горячо!) Побольше водки и все поют ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! Так весело разговаривать, улыбаясь Сейчас угощу вас пирожками~ Мы все товарищи – а? интересно, не ошибаюсь-ли я...? На санках, крича «УХУ!», катиться по снегу~ (Ыхы!) Всё, о чём я мечтаю, это быть на южныx островаx~! Я бы хотел бы говорить с искренностью Нам не нужны дети, которые не умеют играть по правилам, да? В России такой услуги как «компромисс» нету Даже проклятое кресло разлетается на щепки~ (на щепки?~) Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей мои сны (Ах…) Интересно, Прибалты меня ещё любят? (ведь правда?) Бе-Бе-Беларуссия, не подходи (ИДИ ДОМОООЙ!) Тихонько, без без без без без водки и слёз! «Я всегда был одиноким, поэтому мне хотелось побуянить со всеми. Четвертовать - это моё хобби! Я жду не дождусь, того дня когда я смогу увидеть, как все молят меня о пощаде~!» Рабочей силой перевожу грунт, Даже если и знаю, что мы отстаём от передовых технологий, Я горжусь работой, сделанной руками! (Да!) Хоть я и не умею ничего делать, кроме Матрёшки, Мой дом всё равно уникален, Кре-Кре-Кремль! (Хехе!) Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, оно как солнце! (Ага!) Упс, горит слишком сильно, искры трещат, трещат (Ох?) Тогда, тогда, тогда давай откроем кран (а?) Хм, странно, вода совсем не льётся! Пе-пе-пе пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, согрей моё сердце! (А?) Упс, мне нужен шарф, а то простужусь (Брр!) Пе-пе-пе-пе-печка, поставьте на неё борщ! (горячо!) Побольше водки и пойте все ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! Не бойтесь меня, не бойтесь меня, Ужасную Россию~ РОССИЯ~ Album This song was released on January 20, 2010, on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.7- Russia, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Winter. This song is also the fourteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 1, which was released on July 5, 2017. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music